O que desejei de Natal
by FePandora
Summary: Após terminar a festa de Natal do Santuário sem presente, Afrodite recebe uma agradável surpresa na 12ª casa... [Oneshot][yaoi lemon][MM x Afrofite]


Fic de natal bem bobinha... Foi escrita ano passado como presente de amigo oculto, mas só agora lembrei de publicar aqui "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite estava fria. Afrodite estava sentado em sua cama, recostado na cabeceira, não conseguia dormir. Não com toda a barulheira do lado de fora.

A festa de natal do Santuário ainda não havia chegado ao fim mas o cavaleiro de Peixes depois de terminado o amigo oculto entre os cavaleiros de ouro, resolveu voltar para sua casa.

As lembranças daquela noite ficavam repassando em sua memória insistentemente... Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do pisciano.

"- O_ meu amigo oculto é o cara mais mal humorado que eu já conheci – Saga levantou para entregar o presente – E por acaso ele não veio a festa denovo._

_Todos riram e olharam em volta para ver quem era o azarado sem presente do ano. As risadas cessaram quando viram que Afrodite era o amigo oculto de Máscara da Morte. Todos sabiam dos sentimentos do pisciano pelo italiano e sabiam o quanto ele sofria por ser rejeitado._

_Afrodite forçou um sorriso se levantando para entregar, finalmente o último presente da noite._

_- Já era de se esperar né? Então, continuando... eu tirei o cube de gelo mais quente que eu já vi – sorriu, se jogando no colo de Kamus e entregando o presente pra ele.- Feliz Natal Kamus – deu um beijo na bochecha do cavaleiro e se levantou._

_Ficou mais algum tempo na festa, mas logo se cansou de fingir que estava tudo bem... Saiu sem se despedir de ninguém e voltou em silêncio para seu templo."_

As lágrimas agora corriam soltas pelo rosto delicado do cavaleiro. Afrodite se encolheu debaixo das cobertas soluçando baixinho...

- Eu não sei porque eu ainda insisto!

Fechou os olhos e depois de chorar toda sua mágoa se rendeu ao cansaço, pegando no sono e finalmente conseguindo dormir.

No meio da madrugada foi acordado por um barulho em sua porta. Abriu os olhos apreensivo, ficando de pé rapidamente quando viu um vulto parado em frente a sua cama. Aumentou seu cosmo bruscamente pronto para atacar.

- ROSAS PIRA...

- Calma veadinho...

Interrompeu seu ataque quando ouviu a voz rouca e reconheceu aquele cosmo.

- O que você quer aqui? – o pisciano foi rude, tentando de qualquer maneira ignorar seus sentimentos.

- Por mais que eu não goste do Natal, não acho justo você ficar sem o seu presente.

Afrodite acendeu o pequeno abajur que ficava do lado da cama, iluminando fracamente o local.

- Sim, e daí? – Se mostrava indiferente mas seu coração batia acelerado.

- E daí que eu preferi entregá-lo quando estivéssemos a sós... Por isso não apareci na festa.

Afrodite fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentando recobrar um pouco da sanidade que aquele homem parado a sua frente roubava dele.

- Até parece! Você nunca se importou com ninguém, por que se importaria comigo? – o pisciano estava perdendo a calma, estava com os punhos fechados fortemente e a cabeça baixa quando deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

O italiano suspirou, chegando mais perto do corpo de Afrodite e sussurrando bem perto do ouvido dele.

- Porque você é o único que faz eu me sentir vulnerável...

O sueco levantou o rosto encarando os olhos azuis de Máscara da Morte por alguns instantes. Timidamente tocou a franja do cavaleiro, num carinho suave. MM abraçou Afrodite pela cintura, aproximando os dois corpos. Chegou seu rosto bem próximo ao rosto do outro cavaleiro, roçando seus lábios nos dele levemente.

- Me desculpe por ser tão idiota...

- Shhh... - Afrodite colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do italiano o fazendo ficar em silêncio. Fechando os olhos novamente o beijou, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

No início um beijo lento. Um beijo de descobertas para os dois cavaleiros que logo foi se tornando intenso. As línguas se enroscavam em uma dança sensual que levava os dois corpos a loucura. As mãos começavam a explorar devagar o local onde se encontravam. As de Máscara da Morte passeavam tranquilamente pela cintura de Afrodite, enquanto as dele gentilmente acariciavam a nuca do canceriano.

O sueco soltou um gemido de frustração quando sentiu sua boca ser abandonada, mas logo foi recompensado com beijos por todo seu pescoço que o faziam suspirar de desejo. Desceu suas mãos pelas costas fortes do italiano até alcançar as nádegas dele, apertando e ouvindo algumas risadas.

- Você é apressado.

- Não.. só estou ansioso – sorriu, aquele sorriso a qual MM resistiu a tanto tempo, mas que sabia que um dia se entregaria.

Voltou suas mãos para a frente do corpo de Máscara da Morte, abrindo os botões da camisa dele, expondo o tórax moreno enquanto ia lambendo e chupando seu pescoço. Passou as unhas por ali, arranhando um pouco, deixando a pele levemente avermelhada e os mamilos entumecidos. O levou até sua cama, o deitando ali e sentou em cima de seu quadril. Se mexeu um pouco provocando MM e pôde sentir a ereção que já despontava no baixo ventre dele sendo pressionada contra o seu corpo.

Voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez totalmente voluptuoso. Mordia o lábio inferior do italiano para em seguida lambê-lo sensualmente. Desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço dele, passando pelo tórax sem deixar de dar atenção aos dois mamilos, que foram chupados, lambidos e mordiscados enquanto gemidos de prazer escapavam da boca de MM... O pisciano continuou seu caminho agora beijando e lambendo a barriga definida, enfiando a língua no umbigo de Máscara da Morte ouvindo algumas risadas.

Finalmente tinha chegado onde queria. Olhou para os olhos do canceriano recebendo em troca um olhar de puro desejo. Lentamente, abriu o botão e abaixou o zíper da calça de MM, tirando-a de uma vez junto com a cueca. Lambeu os lábios involuntariamente, e gemeu baixinho ao ver todo aquele volume.

Afastou um pouco as pernas do italiano se deitando entre elas. Deixou vários beijinhos pelas coxas e virilha dele, ouvindo os gemidos cada vez mais altos de seu amante. Lambeu a glande só para provocá-lo mais um pouco.

- Você quer? – falou com a boca bem próxima ao membro de MM.

Máscara da Morte apenas afirmou com a cabeça, enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos azul piscina e empurrando a cabeça de Afrodite em direção a sua ereção.

Sem perder mais tempo o sueco abocanhou todo o volume que lhe era oferecido, chupando e lambendo, levando MM a loucura. Fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem com a cabeça enquanto o italiano movia seus quadris pra cima, querendo se sentir todo dentro daquela boquinha, sua respiração já estava ofegante e o suor começava a se formar em sua testa.

Afrodite gemia baixinho, adorando dar tanto prazer ao homem que amava, seu próprio membro já estava totalmente ereto dentro da calça de moletom que usava. Quando sentiu que MM estava perto de gozar, parou com a felação ouvindo um grunhido de frustração.

Se deitou por cima de Máscara da Morte:

- Vamos fazer isso juntos – sussurrou pra depois dar uma lambida no ouvido dele.

O pisciano ficou de pé por um instante, tirando rapidamente a calça e voltou a se colocar por cima do italiano posicionando sua entrada sobre o membro dele, mas MM foi mais rápido e inverteu as posições ficando por cima do corpo de Afrodite. O beijou e em seguida levou dois dedos a boca lambendo sensualmente, sem nunca tirar os olhos do pisciano.

Com os dedos molhados de saliva, lubrificou a entrada de Afrodite o preparando para a invasão que seu corpo sofreria. Viu o sueco abrir mais as pernas num convite mudo para que o possuísse.

MM se colocou entre as pernas de Afrodite forçando seu membro pra dentro do corpo dele, ouvindo um gemido de dor vindo do amante. Viu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelas pernas fortes mas delicadas, entrando todo dentro do corpo menor abaixo do seu. Gemeu longamente se sentindo tão apertado.

Ficou um tempo parado esperando que Afrodite se acostumasse e logo sentiu ele se mexendo, elevando os quadris querendo que continuasse.

Máscara da Morte então começou com as estocadas. Ia movendo seu corpo no mesmo ritmo de Afrodite, cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo. Os gemidos se confundiam, o suor escorria pelos dois corpos, o cheiro de sexo estava no ar.

O pisciano pegou as mãos de MM e levou ao seu membro o fazendo começar a masturbá-lo na mesma intensidade das estocadas. Não muito tempo depois Afrodite sentiu o corpo se contrair e cravou as unhas nos braços do italiano. Com um grito rouco chamando pelo nome do amante, gozou na mão dele, molhando também as duas barrigas.

Com mais algumas estocadas Máscara da Morte também não agüentou mais e logo alcançou o orgasmo despejando todo seu gozo dentro do corpo do pisciano. Desabou sobre o corpo menor, descansando a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro dele, esperando a respiração voltar ao normal.

Saiu de dentro de Afrodite deitando-se ao lado dele e o aninhando em seus braços. O sueco sorriu.

- Eu te amo...

Máscara da Morte ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Sem saber o que responer, apenas depositou um beijo na testa de Afrodite, sorrindo em seguida.

- Feliz natal Masquinha! – fechou os olhos abraçando MM pela cintura.

- Feliz natal veadinho! – deu um beijo na testa de Afrodite.

"Pensando bem.. até que o natal não é tão ruim assim"


End file.
